Making Time
by Rubytronix
Summary: Connor always seems to be working. Abby misses him. She decides to do something about it by...making time
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Primeval, or any of its characters. Any similarities to other stories are unintentional.

I really hope you enjoy this! It's my first fanfic. So many stories out there are about Jess and Becker now- I miss Connor and Abby! So I thought I'd have a go and write one myself. Hope this inspires you fantastic authors out there to write more Connor and Abby for the likes of avid readers of their stories- like me. Please be kind, and review my first effort.

~~oOOo~~

Making Time

**Chapter One  
**

"Abby- it's all clear. He's gone" Jess whispered

"And there's no chance he'll be back?" Abby asked

"None. Philip's gone to a big meeting. He said he would be gone all day, and he's attending a 'do' in the evening- you're safe to go!"

"Thanks, Jess, I owe you one" Abby smiled at the younger girl. "You're a real pal!"

Abby looked around carefully- Jess was right- there was no sign of Philip- Good! Ever since he'd threatened to kill the animals- and Rex- her Rex! - she couldn't bring

herself to even try to like the man. And it seemed to her that he was deliberately keeping her and Connor apart. Telling Connor not to allow her to come into his lab,

indeed! As if she cared about any inventions or gadgets Philip had any association with. She didn't really understand that side of stuff anyway. Her only interest there

was Connor and how brilliant he was.

How she missed him! She knew she had been pretty angry and temperamental with him lately, but it was only because she wasn't used to them being a couple back

in their own time. It still felt pretty weird. Connor understood and put up with her moods- even when she hurt him sometimes with her stinging words. He knew that

was just her way! She knew she was sometimes moody. She always made it up with him though- he liked that part!

She was so fed up. Philip kept Connor constantly busy these days. Connor even slept in the lab some nights! She missed him so much. Before they got together, he'd

always just _been_ there. Then their feelings started to develop but something held them both back from speaking those sentiments and it had been fun just to flirt. But

still- he had been there, a constant in an ever threatening and frightening world. Then they were stuck in the past, and he was there, faithfully by her side- no more

than by her side- a part of her- living together, fighting together, surviving together.

They finally found the words to express how they felt. They were a team- best friends- a couple in every sense. Now Philip was trying to push them apart and worse-

Connor just did everything Philip told him to!

"Well- we'll see about that!" Abby thought as she opened the lab door just wide enough to peek inside. There he was! He was peering closely through a magnifying

glass at some contraption or other. It had multi- coloured wires coming out of it and looked very complicated. Abby stood there watching him work for a few minutes.

His eyes flickered upward as if he knew someone else was in the room. He glanced across again- then looked back at his project.

She just stood there enjoying just looking at his face as he concentrated on his work. He suddenly looked up.

"Abby!" he breathed "You're here!" He suddenly seemed to get very jittery "If Philip sees you-" he ran over to her and peered through the door, looking left and right

to see if it was clear.

"Connor- Connor! Relax, it's OK. He's away for the day. Jess told me, don't worry"

She could see Connor visibly relax as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She thought to herself that all this time she'd been blaming Connor for being Philip's

'groupie' and working non stop- but this had opened her eyes- he was the Connor she'd come to care about deeply. The Connor who tried to please others, and who

could rarely bring himself to say 'no' to anyone. He seemed almost afraid of Philip! Or was it just that he was so in awe of his hero that he couldn't

refuse to do what Philip demanded and wanted to please him- to gain his respect?

There hadn't been anyone to take as much interest in Connor's intellect and love of anything techie since Cutter. How she disliked Philip- that manipulating dino killing

monster- yes, he was the real monster not those poor creatures!

She took a deep breath. She was here now. Alone with Connor. Nothing else mattered but this precious time they could share. She must take full advantage of this moment.

"Connor" she whispered seductively "I've missed you- come here….."

"Abby- I...I've missed you too. God knows I've so missed you! But this work for Philip- for Prospero…it…it's important- vital even. I must…"

"Hush now" she cut in, putting two fingers over his lips. "I know it's important, but so are we. It's just a little while- some quality time. Even you need to take a break.

Why, Philip's off partying as we speak! Come on, honey- here, let's make camp behind your desk and pretend we're in the Cretacious- minus the creatures of course

and huddle up together for warmth!"

Connor smiled at this, his brown eyes twinkling as he remembered the first time he'd ever said those words so long ago.

Abby pulled him down behind the desk. Connor could never resist Abby- she had been his only love for so long. He adored her.

"Abby" he breathed…

~~oOOo~~

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

~~oOOo~~

Disclaimer- I do not own Primeval, or any of its characters.

Making Time

**Chapter Two**

Matt walked slowly down the corridor into the ARC. He'd just come from a talk with Lester, who wasn't too pleased about him and Emily. He knew he shouldn't get involved with her- his mission was too important. She mustn't get in the way. He had to watch the team members carefully, especially Connor and Philip, and perhaps even Abby. It could be anyone- he didn't trust Philip one bit, and worryingly Connor seemed to be under his spell. That boy was way too trusting.

He snapped out of his reverie when he saw Becker approaching. He nodded a friendly greeting to Becker as he passed by him and said-

"Hey, mate- don't forget there's a meeting in Lester's office in half an hour"

"Yeah, I'll see you there" waved Becker as he marched by. Matt continued down the corridor.

He came to a stop outside the lab belonging to Prospero where Connor spent most of his time these days. He pushed open the door but couldn't see anyone. He was just about to leave when he heard a slight sound.

"Connor?" he said "Is that you? Are you there….? Connor, where are you, mate?"

He heard a bit of shuffling and whispering and then suddenly Connor popped up from behind the desk. Matt could only see his face/ arms and torso as Connor seemed to be kneeling on the floor. Matt gave half a smile as he noted Connor's dishevelled appearance.

Connor said "Dropped me pen… down there… somewhere"

Matt's eyes flickered down onto the desk where there was a pen holder fairly brimming over with pens of all colours.

"It's my favourite" Connor said flapping his arms to the floor and then back at himself. "Did you want something?" he said without a pause.

"Yes, I came to tell you there's a meeting in Lester's office in half an hour."

"Oh, right. I'll be there" Connor replied.

Matt turned, a small smile playing around his lips and made to leave the room- and then suddenly popped his head back in. Connor was just about to disappear under the desk again- and once again there were hurried whispers. Connor seemed to shove something- or someone down and Matt heard a tiny "ow!" and a bump from the direction of behind the desk. Connor looked enquiringly and as innocently as he could at Matt who seemed trying very hard not to laugh.

"Tell Abby she's wanted too, for me" Matt said, and left.

Connor and Abby held their breath for ten seconds.

"Do you think he knows?" whispered Connor

"Oh, yeah!" said ABBY "I don't care-"and with that she grabbed Connor back, her lips already on his…

~~oOOo~~


	3. Chapter 3

~~oOOo~~

**Thank you so much for the reviews. PrehistoricCat- thank you for the comment re layout- It's my first go and not being very techie- I really needed Connor! I had a bit of trouble trying to sort it all out. I had a hard time publishing it at all and nearly gave up! Will try to do better next time- I hope! Computers+ me= useless! Stories + me, I leave up to you to decide!**

Disclaimer- sadly I still do not own Primeval, or any of its characters.

Making Time

**Chapter Three**

They walked down the corridor towards Lester's office hand in hand, and stood together looking into the room through the glass. where they could see the other team members assembled- waiting for Lester to arrive from wherever he was. They all seemed to be laughing about something and Connor wondered if it was about them.

"You know they're gonna make fun of us" Connor sighed

"Yeah, I know" Abby replied, turning to Connor "But it was worth it!" she smiled up at him "I've missed you!"

"Me too" Connor smiled back, "I won't let us be separated for so long again- no matter what Philip says!"

They looked at each other for a few seconds then braced themselves, and entered the room.

"Ah there you are, you two" said Matt

"Er…" Danny started in straight away "Are you two OK? I mean you didn't catch any kind of Cretacious virus or anything did you?"

"No!" snapped Abby, folding her arms across her body and looking daggers at Danny.

"Only" continued Danny "You're both looking pretty flushed! Yeah, maybe you'd better get checked out by the doctor!"

Connor put a calming hand on Abby's shoulder and jumped in quickly with "We're fine" even though he went even redder in the face. He heard a few sniggers from Becker's direction.

"Hey…Abby, come sit here next to me" came Jess' voice. Abby smiled at Jess who looked at her sympathetically.

"Abby-"she whispered so only Abby could hear her "Your top is inside out! Quick take my cardigan from the back of my chair before anyone else notices!"

Abby's eyes widened. She grabbed the lurid orange cardigan and put it on quickly, glancing around the room- and noting Jenny's amused smile.

"Thanks, Jess" she whispered "That's two I owe you now"

Connor made to go and sit on a spare chair by the girls, but Danny intervened, saying

"Connor, come and sit over here with me, Matt and Becker," putting a spare chair in between Matt and himself for Connor to use.

Connor sighed! He wasn't going to be let off the hook quite so easily. He smiled sheepishly- payback time for all the pranks he'd played on his team mates! He'd just have to grin and bear it and try his best to keep Abby out of the firing line to spare her blushes! He raised his eyebrows as he suddenly noticed her top was inside out and saw her hurriedly putting on some monstrous orange- thing- of Jess' to cover it.

"Please God- don't make anyone notice" he thought but saw Jenny gesturing to Danny behind Abby's back, and stifled a groan.

A few team members could barely suppress their laughter now. They were really enjoying Connor's discomfort.

"Hurry up, Lester" thought Connor, that'd shut them up and give them something else to think about.

"Connor," said Matt, elbowing Becker in the ribs "Did you manage to find your _favourite _pen?"

"You what…?" squeaked Connor, his voice going up an octave.

"You know- your _favourite _pen_"_ he emphasised the word 'favourite' as he spoke "you know- the one you were searching for under the desk. I could've sworn I heard you talking to it!"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I heard you say something?"

"No- I hit my head on the desk- probably heard me swearing. Yeah, thank you Matt, I found my pen." said Connor, blushing deeply. He looked over to Abby who was looking straight at him, her eyes wide, silently offering sympathy and love and he suddenly didn't care any more "Now look…."

He was cut off when Lester suddenly appeared in the doorway looking ready for business.

"Ah good, you're all here on time- even you Connor, for once"

"What is this" thought Connor "Have a pop at Connor day!"

Lester settled down in his chair and pulled out a folder full of papers.

"Right, now- these reports…."

Connor looked around the room, at each of the faces of the team mates he knew so well. They were all there- Lester, Danny, Matt, Becker, Jenny, Jess and Abby.

He suddenly gave a little snort of laughter, earning a sharp look from Lester.

"Sorry" he said quietly. Hey- so what if they were making fun of him- teasing him. Wasn't that what good mates did? He knew any one of these people would dive in to protect him if his life were in danger- as he would for them.

These were his friends- his 'family' of sorts. He cared about each and every one of them- yes even Lester- in different ways.

He'd never forget Cutter, who he'd looked up to as his father figure.

He had regarded Steven- and now Danny and Becker as his older brothers.

Jess as his little sister, and Lester/ Matt and Jenny as the ones he looked up to as the older and wiser members of this rather peculiar mish-mash of a family, and who kept him in order.

And lastly of course Abby- his one true love.

He'd never allow ANYONE to take him away from them again- not even Philip, who although Connor had regarded him as his hero, was very much an outsider to the group.

He smiled, then turned his full attention to what Lester was saying.

He was content here with his friends…..

FIN


End file.
